


Actual Hamster Newt

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann learns why Newt vanishes three nights a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Hamster Newt

Title: Actual Hamster Newt  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [bravinto](http://bravinto.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Hermann learns why Newt vanishes three nights a month.

 

Hermann winced as he lowered himself onto the floor. A white hamster with swirls of colors covering its legs, stomach, and back blinked up at him. Hermann reached into his pocket, pulling out a bag of baby carrots. "See? I didn't forget them, Newton." A smile crossed Hermann's lips as he watched the hamster slowly stuff the carrots into its mouth.

He'd often wondered where the smaller man went three nights a month. It wasn't until he had finally gotten the courage to ask Newt out on a real date that he'd found out the truth- Newt was a werehamster.


End file.
